<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like A Man in Uniform by KaiOhMy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740927">I Like A Man in Uniform</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy'>KaiOhMy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Bondage, Edging, Fluff, Food Kink, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, degredation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Xiumin in the military, Baekhyun and his boyfriend miss each other constantly. So when Xiumin pays the members of EXO a weekend visit, he and Baekhyun are sure to make the most of their time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like A Man in Uniform</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally written for Kinktober 2019 but I'm reposting it from asianfanfics. Xiumin is 100% done with Baekhyun’s crap half the time, but we all know he loves him. I hope you like it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight cut through the sky like a hot knife through butter. Xiumin slipped his earbuds to rest in the curved flesh of his ear, awaiting a video call from his boyfriend. A breeze swims past, a breath of wind sighing off of the trees. He was wandering around the army base in the free time given at the end of the day. His boots scuffed the gravelly ground as he walked, bowing or saluting to the people he passed. The daylight waned as the sun bid farewell to the sky, the dying vermillion of dusk violently staining the feathered clouds.</p>
<p>Xiumin started slightly as his phone rang, the trilling sound sending thrumming vibrations through his fingertips. He picked up immediately, his face cracking into a smile as he was greeted with bright and bouncing laughter.</p>
<p>“Hyung! Your hair is growing back!”</p>
<p>Xiumin rolled his eyes as he replied, “I miss you too Baekhyunnie.”</p>
<p>Xiumin and Baekhyun had been a couple for several years, a night of drinking with the other members of EXO having led to drunken confessions and regrettable decisions. Dating Baekhyun almost felt like babysitting to Xiumin sometimes, but he loved him and his childish antics all the same. Now that Xiumin was fulfilling his military service, he was only able to visit on the weekends. They tended to leave the talking for their almost daily video calls, and save the fucking for the times when Xiumin managed to cram a visit into Baekhyun’s busy schedule. </p>
<p>Xiumin craved for the warmth between Baekhyun’s legs. The physically draining days in the military often left him exhausted, his limbs feeling thick and weighed down. It was nice to forget sometimes, to get lost in the sweet simplicity of pleasure he found between Baekhyun’s thighs. Xiumin was visiting tomorrow night, and his boyfriend could hardly suppress his excitement.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see you Minseok hyung, I miss those little baozi cheeks!” </p>
<p>Xiumin delivered a gummy smile, “How are the other members?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun ran a hand through his dusty pink hair, “Jongdae whines about missing you almost every day and he’s been raving about seeing you again, Chanyeollie and Jongin are too busy fucking to care, Junmyeon hyung can’t wait to tell you how proud of you he is, and Yixing hyung misses all of us all the time. So all in all I think they’re pretty excited to see you.” Xiumin laughed lightly, Baekhyun brushing his thumb over the edge of his nose before continuing, “But we’re keeping busy. Recording for the new album is going well, it’s not the same without you and Kyungsoo though.”  </p>
<p>Xiumin nodded silently, a heavy weight settling in his chest at the thought of their absence. But he brushed the feeling aside as Baekhyun continued on, gossiping freely as Xiumin continued to wander the grounds.</p>
<p>“You know hyung, I really think we should add a third -”</p>
<p>Xiumin cut him off abruptly, “We’ve talked about this Baekhyun…”</p>
<p>“Just hear me out!” Baekhyun rambled playfully, always enjoying a chance to tease his hyung, “We need to spice shit up! Chen acts as Chanyeol and Jongin’s third all the time! We could ask him - you know, to strengthen the relationship of CBX. Or we could ask Sehunnie, he has the <em>best</em> ass!”</p>
<p>“Yah!”</p>
<p>Baekhyun cleared his throat, recovering quickly, “Accept you of course.”</p>
<p>Xiumin shook his head with an airy laugh. He promptly rejected Baekhyun’s request as they moved on in their conversation. Baekhyun poked fun at him and Xiumin scolded him, bickering affectionately. The dusk deepened and darkness seeped into the hollows between the trees. </p>
<p>“Alright Baekhyunnie it’s getting late, I have to get to bed.”</p>
<p>His dongsaeng pouted moodily, his lower lip plump and quivering, “But hyung...”</p>
<p>Xiumin smiled softly, “Goodnight baby, I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Baekhyun blew him a kiss before hanging up, the warmth of their conversation still hanging in Xiumin’s chest.</p>
<p>As he lay down to bed, the heavy quiet of night was his only company. And he couldn't help but wish that Baekhyun was there to warm the bed beside him.</p>
<p>... </p>
<p>Chanyeol propped the groceries on the kitchen counter. Baekhyun scooted over, elbowing the taller aside as he riffled through the bags. His hands fluttered like moths as Chanyeol spoke gruffly,</p>
<p>“We already have kimchi and rice, but I bought some beef and pork along with some ginger and sesame oil because we were out. I got Minseok hyung’s favorite soju…” Chanyeol’s voice trailed off as he listed off groceries, his brow furrowed, “Oh! And I got you some strawberry milk because I’m an amazing friend.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun squealed in excitement when he pulled out the familiar pink carton, “Thanks Chanyeollie! You’re the best!”</p>
<p>“I know.” Chanyeol shrugged in mock haughtiness as Baekhyun peeled the cardboard away from itself, folding it open to reveal the creamy pink liquid inside. He sipped it gratefully, finding comfort in his favorite drink. Chanyeol scoffed,</p>
<p>“It matches your hair.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun swatted him away as Chanyeol made to ruffle the rosy strands he had so carefully sculpted to perfection. He had wanted to make sure he looked good for when his boyfriend got home. Xiumin was visiting that night, and he and Chanyeol were going to make an attempt at cooking dinner without the help of Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was a decent cook, but Baekhyun was hopeless.</p>
<p>Baekhyun clapped his hands together, “Alright, where do we start?”</p>
<p>He and Chanyeol shuffled around the kitchen, taking out the remainder of the ingredients and various utensils. Baekhyun adopted the task of washing the vegetables while Chanyeol combined a collection of sauces. The dorm was soon filled with the comforting sounds and smells of cooking, luring Kai into the kitchen. Chanyeol surrendered a bit of food to his boyfriend only when Kai delivered him a quick kiss as payment. Baekhyun shooed him away,</p>
<p>“Either help or get out! We can’t have any distractions!”</p>
<p>Kai pouted before retreating into the adjacent room, butting his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder playfully on the way out. In truth, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were each other’s distraction. They were constantly messing around with one another and drawing their attention away from the task at hand. But the remainder of their time spent cooking was relatively successful; Baekhyun made a fantastic failure at boiling water and Chanyeol had only cut his finger twice.</p>
<p>Once the meal was fully prepared, Baekhyun arranged the dishes on the table as aesthetically as possible and fended off the other members from stealing the food before Xiumin arrived. His fingertips hummed with excitement. He chatted with Chen to pass the time, shifting his weight restlessly as he waited for Xiumin to come home to him.</p>
<p>...  </p>
<p>The sky deepened like brewing tea, a sun like hammered gold dipping lazily to meet the earth. People bustled around the streets like a pot of boiling rice, Xiumin maneuvering his way through the thick knots of people. He fixed the brim of his hat and lowered his eyes, the mask that covered his mouth and nose concealing his identity. The air was thick and sticky, faintly sweet, the wind pulling at his clothes like an insistent lover. He walked briskly through the streets of Seoul, in search of a secluded corner store.</p>
<p>Xiumin shifted the bag slung over his shoulder, his fingers brisk with anticipation. He was anxious to get home, eager for a taste of his dongsaeng. Xiumin licked his lips, mouth watering at the thought of Baekhyun’s delicate hands and the smooth cream of his skin. A tight throng of people barred his way, he shouldered his way past, eyes distinguishing a petite convenience store among the tightly packed buildings.</p>
<p>Xiumin pushed open the heavily fingerprinted glass door, entering the little shop that hugged the corner. Striding past the endless shelves of ramen, thoughts of Baekhyun mulled around the back of his mind. Xiumin smiled beneath the mask hugging his face as he approached the refrigerated section. His heart stammered in his chest as he neared the dairy. Flinging open the door, he riffled through its contents until his fingers curled around a narrow aluminum can.</p>
<p>Smirking at the thought of tonight's prospects, Xiumin hurried to the register - the can sweating as its body hit the heat of the air. He set the whipped cream upon the counter with a dull thud, twisting around to extract his wallet from the bag that embraced his shoulders. He tapped his fingers upon the counter’s abused and dented wood impatiently. The girl manning the register took her time, oblivious to Xiumin’s desperate need to return home to his waiting boyfriend. He thrust a couple of bills into her hand and snatched the bag away at his first chance, rejecting the girl’s offer of a receipt as he hurried out the door.    </p>
<p>A sense of doubt riddled it’s way into Xiumin’s mind as he made the remainder of the journey back to EXO’s dorm. He hoped Baekhyun would like his idea. But then again, his little slut was into almost anything.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>A knock at the door sent Baekhyun squealing with excitement. Barreling past Suho, Baekhyun raced for the entrance just as Xiumin was stepping over the threshold. He flung his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, planting brisk kisses all over his face. Xiumin delivered a breath of bubbly laughter and smiled cheekily before embracing Baekhyun’s lips with his own. He inhaled deeply, drinking in the musky scent of his hyung that he missed so much.</p>
<p>“Yah!” Sehun nudged Baekhyun aside, “Save it for the bedroom, we missed him too!”</p>
<p>The younger pulled Xiumin into a warm hug, Baekhyun smiling so broadly that his face hurt. Once the remaining members wrapped their hyung in their ritual embraces or planted a few kisses on his chubby cheeks, Baekhyun skipped after Xiumin as his boyfriend went to drop his bag in their room and place a plastic bag in the fridge. There was never a moment where Baekhyun wasn’t touching him; he had felt so deprived of physical contact in his absence, constantly yearning for closeness.</p>
<p>He immediately sat Xiumin down for dinner, earning him a few kisses in thanks for the meal. They held hands underneath the table, threading their fingers together as Xiumin brushed a thumb along his palm. Kai and Sehun whined about having to have waited so long to eat and proceed to devour their food ravenously. Baekhyun fed Xiumin the occasional bite of food from his own plate, basking in the endearing sounds of contentment his boyfriend made while he ate. Xiumin nudged Baekhyun’s shoulder with his own as he spoke,</p>
<p>“If there is one thing I miss more than you from being in the military, it’s definitely the food!”</p>
<p>Baekhyun swatted at him in mock offense, earning him a sharp jab in the ribs as they proceeded to bicker with one another. Suho rolled his eyes as they squabbled, quite used to their quarrelsome antics. Baekhyun enjoyed nothing more than getting on Xiumin’s nerves, and Xiumin liked nothing more than giving in to his provocation with aggressive retaliation. Baekhyun’s elated sense of giddiness never died down, the simple aspect of Xiumin’s presence fueling his bliss.</p>
<p>After dinner, they retreated to the living room. Baekhyun and Xiumin curled against each other on the couch, the former nuzzling his face into Xiumin’s shoulder. Chen put on a movie but they never really paid any attention, instead using their time to catch up. Xiumin rubbed Baekhyun’s back with the arm draped over his shoulders, feeding off of each other’s warmth. It was comforting, being pressed up against his boyfriend’s body. Xiumin aimed a smack at his shoulder as Baekhyun made to tickle him, spending a moment wrestling playfully with one another.</p>
<p>But as Chanyeol recounted some form of ridiculous nonsense to the other members, Baekhyun could not stop himself from fidgeting restlessly. He was anxious for night to wax and day to wane, for the moment when Xiumin’s bare skin was pressed against his own.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>A thick, suffocating drowsiness choked the room as eyelids began to droop and yawns were stifled. Baekhyun’s head rested snuggly upon his hyung’s chest, blush pink hair tickling his chin. But Xiumin could not be more awake. Chen was curled up like a cat next to them, his breath drawing in and out with the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Chanyeol and Kai had made a nest of pillows and blankets on the floor, laying in a pile of tangled limbs and exchanging intermittent kisses throughout the movie. Suho snored softly in a neighboring chair and Sehun ate his way through an endless supply of snacks.</p>
<p>Xiumin’s mind was buzzing with the primitive need to feel himself inside of his boyfriend. But he feared that tonight he would be disappointed as Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered in the fight to stay awake. Xiumin allowed himself an endearing smile, planting a kiss upon the crown of his head; it didn’t matter, just being able to spend time with Baekhyun was enough. Just as Xiumin made to pull him closer however, Baekhyun raised his arms and twisted his body in a weary stretch.</p>
<p>“You tired baby?” Xiumin asked.</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded with a pout, “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”</p>
<p>Sehun mumbled a gruff  “goodnight” and Kai uttered a platonic “love you, Baekhyunnie” as Xiumin’s dongsaeng stood with a yawn. But the kiss Baekhyun used to bid him goodnight lingered on his lips, giving Xiumin a cheeky wink as he pulled away. His stomach coiled as Baekhyun sauntered off to their bedroom, hips swaying suggestively as he walked. Xiumin remained in the living room for a few minutes before he too announced he might as well head to bed.</p>
<p>His body was tensed and humming, eager. The night hung thick and heavy as he made his way down the hallway. Xiumin practically shuddered with anticipation as he approached their bedroom door. Hungry for a taste of his boyfriend’s milky smooth thighs and creamy skin, Xiumin gripped the doorknob tightly and swung the door open. He was greeted by a sinfully tantalizing sight.</p>
<p>Baekhyun lay on their bed, flat on his back with legs spread wide and a hand between his thighs. He was dressed deliciously in rich black lace and watered silk; thick garter belts held up a pair of stockings that reached just past his knees, uniting seamlessly with the assless lace underwear that hugged Baekhyun’s figure perfectly. Xiumin bit his lip as heat traveled to his groin. Baekhyun had reached a hand past the waistline of the delicate underwear, using his fingers to prep himself, stretching himself wide and squirming with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Did my little slut get all dressed up just for me?” Xiumin drew closer to him, the younger gazing up at him with heavily hooded eyes. Baekhyun spoke breathlessly, panting through his words,</p>
<p>“I was hoping you might do the same for me baby.” Xiumin raised an eyebrow with a baffled smirk as his boyfriend continued, “Go change. I like a man in uniform.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Wearing lingerie gave Baekhyun an overwhelming sense of confidence. His thick, honeyed thighs filled the stockings so nicely, the lace panties hugging his ass and straining to contain his half hard erection. He thrusted his fingers in and out of himself, driving into the heat. A thin layer of lube coated the tender skin brimming around his tight entrance, the bottle laying abandoned on the bed sheets beside him. Baekhyun scissored his fingers, preparing himself for Xiumin’s girth.</p>
<p>The door reopened with a faint creak, revealing his boyfriend standing forbiddingly upon the threshold. Baekhyun lifted his head up to study the powerful figure that stood in the doorframe. He wore his military uniform; muddled green and brown cargo pants with a matching shirt, an embroidered Korean flag stitched on to the right sleeve, and a black hat that sloped off to one side. Xiumin stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of Baekhyun pleasuring himself before him.</p>
<p>His stomach fluttered as his hyung approached, well worn combat boots thudding dully upon the floor. Baekhyun reveled at the sight of him. Xiumin looked so professional, so commanding, and he wanted nothing more than to be dominated by him. He held something in his hand, and it was only when he set it lightly upon the nightstand that Baekhyun identified it as a can of whipped cream. His pulse thudded with excitement. Xiumin towered over him, gazing down at him hungrily. He reached his hands up to caress Baekhyun’s stockinged thighs, his eyes eating him up. Xiumin licked his lips,</p>
<p>“You’re such a little slut aren’t you? Such a fucking whore.”</p>
<p>Lust dripped from Baekhyun’s words, “Only for you baby.”</p>
<p>Xiumin reached up to attach his mouth to Baekhyun’s lips. He kissed him ravenously, starving for a taste of him. Xiumin latched his mouth to Baekhyun’s neck, sucking on his skin like a leech. Baekhyun gasped for air, the elder trailing a hand down to meet the bulge contained in his black lace panties. His breath hitched as he felt his cock throb against Xiumin’s palm, the fabric staining as his wet head leaked with precum. The lace rubbed against his erection as Xiumin’s lips trailed down his body, palming Baekhyun all the while. He fully submitted to his hyung’s wandering touches, hips bucking weakly into Xiumin’s grip.</p>
<p>Kneeling onto the floor, Xiumin parted Baekhyun’s knees forcefully, spreading his legs wide. He squirmed beneath the gentle kisses his hyung placed on his tender skin, whimpering at the sight of a soldier between his legs. Honeyed words dripped from Xiumin’s lips, his sweet breath warming Baekhyun’s milky thighs,</p>
<p>“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” He fiddled with the edges of Baekhyun’s assless underwear, teasing him with the prospect of taking them off. The younger nodded briskly, wiggling his hips in encouragement. Curling his fingers around the waistband of the delicate panties, Xiumin pulled the fabric down with a satisfied smirk. Baekhyun hummed with relief as his cock sprung away from the confines of his underwear. He had pulled them down just enough for his erection to spring free, the silky lace still hugging his tight ass.</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s cock twitched as Xiumin lifted it from the base, allowing the swollen head to press up against his cheek. Xiumin purred against his dongsaeng’s shaft, pleased with how needy he was to feel a hot mouth wrapped around his girth,</p>
<p>“Mm, you’re so hard baby…”</p>
<p>Baekhyun shielded his eyes in embarrassment, hiding his face in the crook of his arms. He parted his mouth to speak, the flush of his face leaking into his words, “Don’t tease, Minseokie…”</p>
<p>Xiumin huffed, “I guess you are just a needy little whore.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun flinched as a quick tongue flicked his slit, rewarding his head with tentative licks. Xiumin lapped up the precum that pooled from his tip before gently taking it between his lips. He swirled his tongue before flattening it, slowly traveling down the younger’s length. Baekhyun sighed, shuddering moans fluttering past his lips. Xiumin adopted the pace he knew Baekhyun liked best, bobbing his head to milk him of all of his delicious precum. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as his hyung worked away at his cock, lewd slurping noises greeting his ears.</p>
<p>Biting his lip, the salty tang of blood greeted Baekyhun’s tongue as the wet warmth of Xiumin’s mouth slid all the way down to the base of his cock. He retracted his head back before reaching back forward, swallowing Baekhyun’s member each time his lips traveled down his length. Xiumin’s throat contracted slightly as his dongsaeng’s hips lurched upwards, unable to contain his pleasure. He let his cock fall from his lips, leaving Baekhyun whimpering pathetically as the cool air hit his hard on. Xiumin stood, leaning over Baekhyun to capture his lips in a heated kiss, </p>
<p>“You taste so good baby.” Xiumin whispered huskily. A soft giggle bubbled from Baekhyun’s lips, </p>
<p>“I might have an idea how to make me sweeter.” His eyes flicked to the narrow can his boyfriend had abandoned on the nightstand, enticing Xiumin to snatch the whipped cream from the little table. Baekhyun quivered with anticipation as the elder uncapped the container with a flick of his thumb. Towering over him, Xiumin grasped Baekhyun's chin with a firm grip, prying his jaw open forcefully. A sugary flavour greeted Baekhyun’s tongue in the form of thick cream, a faint fizzing sound arising from the can’s nozzle. Before he could swallow the whipped cream however, Xiumin lunged forward, tongue darting to lick the cream from Baekhyun’s mouth.</p>
<p>Their lips danced in a tangle of tongues, sharing the frothy sweetness between them. Baekhyun passed his tongue over his lips as Xiumin parted from the buttery kiss, pausing to lick away a peak of cream from the corner of the younger’s mouth. He watched as Xiumin shook the canister gently before painting a trail of whipped cream from the space below Baekhyun’s belly button to the base of his neck. Baekhyun’s breath weakened as he felt Xiumin’s hot, fleshy tongue press up against his skin. He licked his way up his body in a thick stripe, making sure to lap up all of the smooth cream.</p>
<p>Baekhyun arched his back into Xiumin’s mouth, his member twitching painfully as his hyung sprayed more of the thick topping onto his skin. The smooth cream traced the lines of his neck and rested in the edges of his collarbone. Xiumin sucked away the whipped cream with bruising kisses and gentle nips, dipping his tongue into the pools of his collarbone and between the tendons of his slender neck.</p>
<p>He drew away to cover Baekhyun’s skin in more cream, leaving him breathless. Baekhyun’s member twitched with want; throbbing in a painful spasm as he noticed a familiar bulge tented in Xiumin’s pants. Smirking at the younger’s needy whines, Xiumin drew the nozzle of the whipped cream to Baekhyun’s most infamous spot. Squirming with excitement, he watched as Xiumin covered his nipples with frothy spirals. The rich cream felt cool upon his skin, immediately causing the sensitive buds to harden. His gaze locked with Xiumin’s for a moment, chest tightening with eagerness at the mocking savagery hooding his catlike eyes. </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s spine curled at inhuman angles the moment Xiumin’s lips met his nipple. A throaty moan was ripped loose from his lips at the elder’s sharp bites, Xiumin’s teeth grazing the delicate flesh. Tongue prodding at the sensitive skin, he swirled the hot muscle around his stiff buds. Baekhyun’s chest was soon sticky with the buttery smooth cream, senses reeling as Xiumin sucked and bit at his hardened nipples. Dick still hanging out of his lacy underwear, Baekhyun bucked his hips up into Xiumin’s crotch.</p>
<p>His boyfriend gave a muffled grunt, his mouth still latched onto Baekhyun’s tender skin. He panted heavily, thrusting upwards as he humped against Xiumin’s rough cargo pants, desperate for a release. Baekhyun pleaded desperately as Xiumin lapped up the remainder of the whipped cream,</p>
<p>“Please let me cum Minseokie…”</p>
<p>At the younger’s words, Xiumin drew away from him with a sadistic smirk,</p>
<p>“Not yet baby. A whore like you can’t possibly cum without playing their part.” Xiumin paused to reach a hand through the opening of Baekhyun’s assless underwear, “Do you think you’re prepped enough baby?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nodded briskly as a tentative finger prodded his opening. Xiumin withdrew, abandoning the younger in his desperation.</p>
<p>“I just want to make sure.”</p>
<p>He watched as Xiumin’s fingers nimbly unfastened his belt buckle. Panting heavily, Baekhyun felt as if he were in heat; mouth watering as Xiumin revealed the veiny, drooling member he had been hiding in the pants of his sexy military uniform. Plucking the bottle of lube that had been discarded on the bed sheets, Xiumin coated his thick cock with the clear liquid generously. Kicking off his boots before sidling up onto the bed to kneel between Baekhyun’s legs, the latter settled beneath the familiar weight of Xiumin hovering over him. </p>
<p>The elder adjusted his position, pressing his wet head against Baekhyun’s twitching rim. Baekhyun took him well, their hips meeting as Xiumin sank into him. He began with timid, shallow thrusts, determining the extent of Baekhyun’s prepping. He drove deeper and stretched farther, pleased with how well the younger’s walls complied. As Xiumin quickened his pace, Baekhyun’s hands shot to his wrists, desperate for a grip to anchor him. Xiumin leaned forward, joining his dongsaeng’s lips with his own. Baekhyun closed his eyes and felt his tongue bloom inside his mouth, melting into the taste of him. Xiumin snapped his hips sharply.</p>
<p>Baekhyun gasped, making him break from the kiss. His mouth was not liberated for long however, as Xiumin quickly reclaimed it. Lips still joined, the latter pulled out, leaving Baekhyun feeling empty, aching to be refilled. The sugary flavour of whipped cream still lingered on Xiumin’s tongue, and Baekhyun was eager for a taste. He gripped his hyung by the hair and inhaled deeply, their candied lips syrupy and sweet. But Baekhyun was overcome with the cruel urge to draw away from Xiumin, to deprive him from the same sweetness that he withheld from Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Plating firm hands upon his chest, Baekhyun pushed him away. Their lips felt apart clumsily, Xiumin straining against the younger’s palms to reunite them. Baekhyun sat up, swatting away the hands that made to caress his stockinged thighs. Driving him from the bed, Xiumin scrambled to his feet. Baekhyun stood as well, drawing closer to his hyung and backing him into the chair residing at the edge of a desk. Xiumin sat in anticipation as his dongsaeng made for his dresser. Baekhyun pulled open a drawer, removing a length of rope and a scarlet satin blindfold to cover his eyes.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sat on Xiumin’s lap and gently kissed his eyelids closed. He lowered his lids obediently, light fingers curling around his head to fasten the silky fabric over his eyes, obscuring his vision. Ensuring that Xiumin’s sight was completely limited and the delicate blindfold sat snugly around his face, Baekhyun unraveled the length of rope. He proceeded to tie Xiumin to the chair he sat in, binding his wrists behind his back and knotting his ankles to the chair legs. He made sure that his hyung was comfortable, without giving him much freedom to move. Baekhyun tugged on the stiff cord,</p>
<p>“Is it too tight hyung?”</p>
<p>Xiumin shook his head with a smirk, “It’s perfect baby.”  </p>
<p>Baekhyun’s cock twitched. Swinging his leg around, he sat on Xiumin’s lap. He sat facing him, straddling the elder’s waist. Dick still hanging out of his pants, Xiumin shivered as Baekhyun’s fingers gingerly brushed his shaft. Baekhyun kissed him softly, his lips slow and deliberate. He allowed his fingers to make a path from Xiumin’s cheek down to his chest, tearing his shirt open, careful enough not to snap any buttons. The elder strained against his bonds in his desperation to touch Baekhyun as the latter caressed his chiseled chest and concrete abs. Baekhyun hungered over every ripple of muscle, tracing his fingertips over the happy trail that crept up Xiumin’s stomach. </p>
<p>Tiny beads of sweat dappled his pearly skin as Baekhyun raised himself up to line up Xiumin’s dick with his hungry opening, guiding it past the mouth of his assless underwear. Xiumin purred when Baekhyun kissed his ears or bit his neck, but flinched as his angry red tip made contact with Baekhyun’s entrance, the blindfold blanketing his eyes making every movement a surprise to him. </p>
<p>Having already been adequately stretched to accommodate his thick girth, Baekhyun slid down smoothly. He gripped Xiumin’s shoulders for stability, rolling his hips with sensual movements. Baekhyun slid up and down his boyfriend’s length, his member bobbing between them, hanging out of the edge of his panties. He swallowed the moan that issued past Xiumin’s lips, relishing the sweet taste of his voice. He ground his hips and rolled his body, riding him faster and harder.</p>
<p>Xiumin groaned, his lips seeking out the tender skin of Baekhyun’s delicate neck. He gulped strangled breaths of air as Xiumin engulfed his neck in hungry kisses, lips assaulting his skin. The elder groaned deliciously, the chair thudding dully each time Baekhyun’s ass traveled to the base of Xiumin’s cock. Driving downwards, Baekhyun slid up and down Xiumin’s slicked member. He sent Xiumin shuddering with each roll of his body and moan that slipped passed his lips. Pleasure coursed through Baekhyun’s veins, riddling its way through his spine and into his groin.</p>
<p>Xiumin sank his teeth into Baekhyun’s flesh savagely, leaving purpled bites along his neck and shoulders. Baekhyun gasped resonantly as sharp bites assaulted his throat, teeth dappling his tender skin. His mouth was clumsy and teeth harsh, the blindfold covering his eyes leaving his lips fumbling over the younger’s body. The subtle pain sent Baekhyun realing with pleasure, Xiumin moaning shamelessly as Baekhyun swiveled his hips.</p>
<p>As he bounced on Xiumin’s dick, Baekhyun could sense his rapidly approaching oragsm. But just as his hyung neared the edge, Baekhyun extracted himself from him with a faint pop. Xiumin’s chest heaved, panting heavily as Baekhyun allowed his high to subside. With a malicious smirk that Xiumin was blind to, Baekhyun raked his nails along the underside of his cock, grazing over the throbbing veins with a delicate tenderness.</p>
<p>Wincing at the gingerness in the younger’s fingers, Xiumin strained against his bonds. Baekhyun basked in the flavour of the desperate whines that ushered past the elder’s lips, desperate for a release. Xiumin grew frantic, kissing teeth and tongue and touching all over Baekhyun’s chest.  The elder’s voice whined in a desperate plea,</p>
<p>“Please let me cum Baekhyunnie...”</p>
<p>Lining himself back up, Baekhyun giggled, “Not yet baby.”</p>
<p>He slid back down with ease, allowing Xiumin’s cock to refill him. His own erection throbbing between them, Baekhyun swiveled his hips and smoothly rolled his body. Beads of sweat blossomed along Xiumin’s skin as his boyfriend rode him. Already on the verge of spilling his seed inside of him, Xiumin tried in vain to thrust up into the younger. Slipping off of Xiumin’s length once more, he gritted his teeth with sharp gasps of breath. Baekhyun basked in the giddiness of his cruel edging, allowing Xiumin’s high to subside. </p>
<p>This time when Baekhyun guided Xiumin inside of him, it only took a few rolls of his body to guide him back to the edge. He could feel the heat of his painfully hard cock inside of him, his own member flushing with pleasure. Xiumin was a mess, his body trembled intensely, hips jerking and twitching at the torture Baekhyun inflicted upon him. With a cruel sense of satisfaction, Baekhyun removed himself a final time. Xiumin’s whole body jerked violently, clenching his teeth as his boyfriend deprived him of yet another orgasm.</p>
<p>Baekhyun had made sure to leave Xiumin heated and unsatisfied. The more desperate he was, the rougher he would be. Xiumin spat out his words in a sharp hiss as Baekhyun wriggled off of his lap,</p>
<p>“Stop teasing you fucking slut.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun could not help himself from provoking him further as he curled his arms around to untie the bonds around Xiumin’s wrists, “Who’s the needy little whore now?”</p>
<p>Xiumin unfastened the blindfold on his own as Baekhyun freed his ankles. He looked up at his hyung innocently as the elder rubbed at the welts on his wrists. Without warning, Baekhyun yelped as Xiumin lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of his peachy pink hair. Practically being tossed onto the bed, Baekhyun adopted a sense of giddiness at the feeling of Xiumin’s rough hands. Thumbs hooking into the loops of his garter belts, the elder forced the younger onto his hands and knees. Gripping his plump ass with rough hands, Baekhyun shivered as Xiumin slid a knuckle down the path of his spine.</p>
<p>“Do you want to gag me?” Baekhyun asked through ragged breaths.</p>
<p>“No.” Xiumin spread him apart, fingers grazing the lace of his assless underwear, “I want to hear that pretty little voice of yours.”</p>
<p>The elder positioned himself behind Baekhyun, lining himself up with his clenching and unclenching opening. And, without further hesitation, Xiumin drove into him fast and hard. Baekhyun bucked his hips back blissfully as Xiumin pounded him from behind, his body jolting forward with each thrust. The younger’s voice cracked into thick moans and lewd gasps, his hyung grunting gruffly behind him. Rearing his hips back, Baekhyun accepted every penetrating thrust from the man behind him.</p>
<p>He could feel himself nearing the edge as his stomach coiled and his member throbbed painfully. Baekhyun’s pleasure crept into his voice, moaning resonantly as Xiumin abused his prostate. A final snap of the elder’s hips sent Baekhyun spilling hot cum onto the bed sheets beneath him. His cock spasmed as Xiumin worked him through his orgasm, pounding into him brutally. Eyes damp and head dripping with thick, creamy cum, Baekhyun expected Xiumin to pull out so he could finish him.</p>
<p>But Xiumin’s pace never faltered, fucking him through the oversensitivity. Baekhyun could already feel his high returning to him, his member hardening painfully. Tears streamed down his face, overwhelmed at the overstimulation. A sense of fatigue plagued Baekhyun’s limbs, his first orgasm leaving him wrecked. His face was soon pressed against the mattress, elbows buckling weakly. Xiumin snapped his hips, catching up to his own orgasm.</p>
<p>Legs quivering, ecstasy tore through Baekhyun’s body violently as he came for the second time. The grip around his thin waist tightened as a moan ripped itself loose from Xiumin’s throat. With a final snap of his hips, Xiumin buried his cock in Baekhyun’s ass and spilled his seed deep inside of him. Taking a moment to regain his breath and bask in the afterglow of the orgasm, Baekhyun went to the bathroom to get cleaned up, draining himself over the toilet as was his custom after getting an assfull of Xiumin.</p>
<p>Once he was satisfied and had changed into more comfortable clothes, Baekhyun made his way back to their bedroom, staggering slightly from the bow in his step. He crawled into bed beside his hyung, curling against him and resting his head upon his chest. Xiumin held him close, his chest rising and falling with each breath. When Baekhyun spoke, his voice was small, </p>
<p>“I wish you didn’t have to go, I hate being away from you all the time.”</p>
<p>Xiumin sighed, “I know baby.” There was a beat of silence before he continued, “But it’s not going to be like this forever, soon we’ll both be done with our service and things will go back to normal.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun nuzzled his face into Xiumin’s shoulder. Inhaling deeply, he drank in the scent of his hyung, imprinting it into his mind. Xiumin planted a firm kiss atop Baekhyun’s head,</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun pouted, “I love you too.”</p>
<p>Xiumin pecked his pout endearingly, pressing against Baekhyun’s plump lower lip. They held each other as the night thickened. Baekhyun dreaded the morrow, for Xiumin would leave again. The elder’s breath deepened and the arm around his dongsaeng grew slack. Baekhyun’s eyes grew heavy with the gentle pull of sleep, wishing that every night he could fall asleep beside him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>